


Heavy Metal Thunder

by withdiamonds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdiamonds/pseuds/withdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam looks after the Impala.  Takes place after 3x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Metal Thunder

Sam straightens up, his back aching from the unaccustomed position. Sweat runs down his face, making his eyes burn. He wipes his face on his sleeve and feels grease smear across his cheek.

He needs to do this. Needs it because taking care of Dean's car is the only act of love he has left.

Sam promised, and Dean showed him what he needed to know, each demonstration a lesson in devotion and tending to what's important.

Sam's gotten good at this and he wields Dean's tools with the same care Dean did. The Impala responds under his hands in a way he never expected. Somehow, he thought she would be recalcitrant, unwilling to perform for anyone except Dean.

But her engine purrs for Sam in a way that helps fill the empty place inside him. He runs his fingers over her side, paint smooth and warm beneath his hands.

Sometimes he finds things tucked away in her small spaces, a coupon for an all-you-can-eat pizza place in St. Louis, or a couple of skin mags under the front seat. Small gifts Sam knows Dean meant for him to find. He discovers Dean's amulet in the glove box and he loses an entire day to sitting on a park bench somewhere in Indiana.

He wipes the dipstick clean, slides it efficiently into the engine and then pulls it back out, checking the oil level. The Impala has always been his home and nothing about that has changed.

Sam tucks the oily rag back into the trunk, stows Dean's tools away, and slides behind the wheel. He revs up the engine, feeling her vibrate under him, and pulls out onto the highway.


End file.
